Legado Hyūga 2
by Bnyspiral
Summary: Es la continuación de mi capitulo anterior espero les guste


Legado Hyūga

Hola, soy nuevo o aspirante en esto de los fanfics así que si ven que fallo mucho pues ya tienen un porque. Todo lo aquí escrito es parte de una teoría que he estado "investigado" y creyendo desde hace ya tiempo, y como ya dije antes es una **TEORIA** (además de que lo estoy compartiendo en forma de _fanfic_ ) muchas cosas no tendrán sentido o yo les daré otra porque es algo necesario para darle sentido a esta pequeña historia, es todo por mi parte, disfruten y adiós.

(Personas hablando)

( _Pensamientos de personas/ entidades)_

Capítulo 2: Cadenas de sangre

Casa Uzumaki Naruto (noche)

Se encuentra a Hinata sentada en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente pero tratando de que no se escuchara ya que sus hijos dormían en ese momento, o al menos eso creía ella ya que su hijo Boruto aun estaba despierto y aunque no escuchara bien que pasaba sabía que su madre tenía algo desde que le hizo esa pregunta. Sin embargo nunca pensó que esta pregunta le dolería mucho o que al menos le hiciera recordar cosas que no desearía volver a pensar y menos ahora que está casada con el hombre de sus sueños.

Lentamente deja de llorar pero en este proceso empezó a pensar " _No puedo creer que Boruto sepa como es Toneri… Me gustaría nunca haber vivido ese tormentoso día_ " decía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara y en su mente volvía ese recuerdo.

Se encuentra Hinata siendo llevada por Toneri y Naruto tratando de detenerlo pero todos sus intentos son en vano, no aceptaba que Hinata hubiera aceptado ir con ese monstruo y menos porque ya se había llevado a su hermana pequeña Himawari.

Toneri simplemente detiene los ataques de Naruto y este al ver que huía con Hinata desesperado trato de alcanzarlo pero no pudo, los vi irse entre la obscura noche.

Toneri llevándose a Hinata a su castillo se da cuenta que esta se durmió y simplemente fue y la dejo en la alcoba que tenía para ella y el. Al dejarla con la luz tenue que había en la habitación se sorprendió de tal belleza (y como no culparlo, era casi perfecta simplemente era demasiado tímida pero afuera de eso era perfecta en todo aspecto).

En ese momento Toneri pendo " _Realmente es hermosa, y si su hermana estuvo muy bien siendo asá de pequeña no me imagino como estará la princesa del byakugan, nose si ya sea tiempo o si sea inapropiado pero como soy el único Ōtsutsuki que es digno de gozar de la princesa_ " y en ese momento Toneri se empezó a desvestir y con cuidado de no despertar a su invitada empezó a quitarle la ropa.

Al final simplemente se encontraba el y ella desnudos, Hinata aún seguía dormida. Toneri con un beso en la frente la despertó, parecería que esto le agrado un poco a Hinata pues dio una pequeña sonrisa pero al darse cuenta de cómo estaba se cubrió con las manos pero no podía cubrir todo y al ver a Toneri al lado suyo se sonroja y se quedó en shock y simplemente se quedó quita sabía que iba a suceder.

Toneri el tomo de la cadera la cerco a él y empezó a tener relaciones con ella, Hinata se les escapaba unas lágrimas y en su mente pasaba la idea de que ya no era pura para casarse, pensaba que era una escoria, el valor que tenía ahora, el que le habría hecho a su hermana y al final y el que más le dolía, la idea de que nunca podría estar junto a Naruto.

En ese momento de recuerdos Hinata escucho como es que Boruto baja las escaleras y ella rápidamente se secó las lágrimas y se puso a recoger la cocina ya que estaba algo sucia, pero realmente quería que no se diera cuenta Boruto que había estado llorando.

"Mamá ¿estás bien?, he escuchado algo desde mi habitación y quería saber que era" pregunto Boruto con la pijama puesta y frotándose los ojos.

"Si, lo estoy gracias pero es mejor que vayas a dormir, ya sabes que mañana te toca misión" le contesto Hinata con una dulce voz y tratando de convencer a su hijo de que no había pasado nada.

Boruto solamente asintió con la cabeza y subió diciendo entre bostezos "Que descanses madre"

Hinata al escuchar esto volvió en sí y pensó " _Si no le recuerdo nada de lo que comento hoy tal vez se le olvide y no esté investigando… eso espero_ "

Hinata apaga la luz de la cocina y deja prendida la de la puerta por si llegara a casa Naruto (algo que casi nunca pasa pero ella siempre lo hace) y se fue a su habitación a descansar.

Ya en la mañana, Boruto se encontraba desayunando junto a su hermana y su madre, listo para la nueva misión que recibiría hoy, de repente alguien toco a la puerta de su casa.

Al ir a abrirla se encontró a Sarada en la entrada, con una sonrisa dijo "Bueno días espero que hallas descansado ya que Konohamaru sensei me mando a venir por ti, dice que es mejor empezar temprano" Boruto la invito a pasar pero ella se negó sonrojándose un poco.

Boruto se despidió de su hermana y de su madre y saliendo con mucha prisa.

Calles de Konoha

Sarada y Boruto se encuentran saltando entre los tejados de las casas y edificios, en ese momento es cuando Boruto pregunta

"Hey Sarada ¿sabes dónde está Mitsuki?"

"Que… ¡ES VERDAD! Me estaba siguiendo" respondió Sarada un poco preocupada pero en ese momento

"Estoy aquí chicos, me quede aquí porque necesitaba hablar con mi padre" dijo Mitsuki saltando desde un edificio cercana con su tipia sonrisa.

"¿Qué? ¿Con tu padre? Nunca nos has dicho quiénes son tus padres o si al menos tienes familia Mitsuki" dijo Boruto con una voz medio enojada y con curiosidad al mismo tiempo.

"Si Mitsuki, ¿Quiénes son tus padres? Siguió Sarada apoyando las preguntas de Boruto

"Querrán decir padre y él es…" Mitsuki estaba a punto de decir quién era su padre pero a lo lejos se vio una gran nube de humo junto al sonido de una explosión, y una grande.

"Pero que fue eso" dijeron Boruto y Sarada al mismo tiempo sorprendidos por lo ocurrido.

"Sea lo que sea debemos ir" dijo Boruto con un tono de voz audaz y echando a correr hacia donde fue la explosión.

"Espera me Boruto, necesitaras apoyo" le dijo Mitsuki corriendo detrás de Boruto.

"¡ESPEREN! Necesitamos ir a darle aviso a Konohamaru sensei" grito Sarada a sus compañeros pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. " _Si van solos Boruto puede cometer grandes errores es mejor acompañarlos_ " pensó Sarada y los siguió.

Estaban ahí los tres saltando con rapidez entre los tejados y azoteas de los edificios y en el camino fueron encontrándose con algunos de sus amigos y con Konohamaru.

"Estoy feliz de que vinieran a querer ayudar o al menos eso espero pero si vuelven a ver algo así primero contacten conmigo, no saben de qué trata y tal vez sea demasiado peligroso para ustedes" les dijo Konohamaru el cual igual iba también a ese lugar.

"Hey Boruto Sarada Mitsuki que suertes encontrarlos" grito Inoji acompañado de Shikadai y Chouchou junto a su sensei Moegi.

"Moegi que sorpresa verte por aquí" dijo Konohamaru sonrojándose un poco

"E-este si igualmente lo digo, y veo que tu equipo está listo para todo… que bien" respondió Moegi sonrojándose igualmente.

"Sensei está segura que nos ocupan, tal vez ya hay ninjas en la zona y lo tienen controlado" dijo Shikadai quejándose un poco

"Vamos Shikadai aunque ya halla ninjas en la zona debemos ir, de seguro van a ocupar a mas ninjas" respondió Boruto con una desbordando energía.

"Yo que estaba tan feliz a punto de probar las nuevas papas sabor a pescado frito con costillas de puerco, pero en serio a veces es bueno apoyar a Shikadai" dijo Chouchou algo triste y desanimada por lo que le paso.

"Vamos Chouchou las probaras tarde o temprano ahora necesitamos concentrarnos en lo que pasa" dijo Moegi tratando de alentar a sus alumnos, pero solo unos de los tres, el cual era Inoji, era el que estaba emocionado de ir a ver qué pasaba.

"A mí me parece que vamos a ver algo que no nos va a gustar" dijo Mitsuki a todo el grupo que se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia ese lugar.

"Porque le dices" dijo Sarada algo intrigada y asustada.

"Volteen hacia la izquierda" Mitsuki vio junto a los demás un grupo de ninjas médicos, entre ellos Sakura y Shizune, en total era alrededor de 12 ninja médicos, muy apresurados por llegar.

"Diablos… Moegi crees que debamos ir. Si van ninjas médicos como Sarada nose creo que los chicos no estén listos para lo que se esté presentando" dijo Konohamaru algo preocupado por lo visto

"Tal vez tengas razón, aunque ya casi estamos a punto de llegar regresarnos no es factible y dejarlos ir solos no sería bueno y menos porque no sabemos que es lo que hay" respondió Moegi a Konohamaru con un tono de preocupación.

"Vamos Konohamaru sensei nosotros podremos con lo que sea" dijo Boruto para tratar que los llevaran pues tenía mucha intriga.

"Si sensei y si es demasiado peligroso nos retiraremos en el instante pero si no es así esto nos servirá como una gran experiencia" siguió Sarada activando su sharingan.

"Aggh está bien, pero escúchenme bien. Si les decimos que se retiren lo harán en ese momento y sin objeciones escuchaste Boruto, si llegan a ser lastimados se retiran o si alguno de nosotros es capturado se retiran, ustedes son la prioridad y no podemos protegerlos si es que falta uno" grito Konohamaru en modo de advertencia hacia todos los que se concentraban allí.

Todos los genin asintieron con la cabeza al terminar de escuchar lo que dijo Konohamaru sensei.

"¿Te parece bien Moegi?" pregunto Konohamaru volteando a su compañera.

"Si está bien por mí, así que ya saben Boruto, Sarada, Mitsuki, Shikadai, Chouchou e Inoji y más les vale acatar estas órdenes"

En ese momento todos fueron con rapidez al lugar donde se encontraba la nube de humo que se alzaba por los cielos, Konohamaru y Moegi estaban algo más adelante para ver primero que pasaba y así dar las órdenes a sus estudiantes.

Apenas podían escuchar al acercarse el sonidos de armas ninjas chocando entre sí, salían volando shurikens, estrellas ninjas y algunas chispas de choque entre las espadas se podían ver entre el humo.

En el suelo se hallan algunas manchas de sangre frescas, se escuchan gritos, el sonido de las manos al crear los sellos y de repente entre todos esos sonidos se escuchó en grito desgarrador, este era de una mujer pero no se sabía de cual.

" _P-pero que_ … no puede ser" pendo solamente eso Konohamaru al ver lo que sucedia.

En el suelo se encontraba Udon, lleno de sangre con el chaleco roto totalmente, sus lentes se encontraban a escasos metros de su cuerpo rotos, este aún estaba vivo, a duras penas y en sus últimos respiros alcano a preguntar algo.

"Ko-Konohamaru donde e-están Meta Denki e lwabee… dime que están bien" al terminar cerro los ojos lentamente.

"TODOS VAYANSE… ¡ES UNA ORDEN!" grito Konohamaru tapando el cuerpo de su amigo lo mayor posible de la vista de los estudiantes, quería llorar pero no podía es un ninja y está en medio de un ataque al parecer, tiene que aguantar.

Nadie se negó todos vieron claramente quien era, a decir verdad se habían asustado todos, o casi todos Mitsuki era el único que seguía igual que todos los días se retiraron de inmediato sin decir alguna palabra.

"Konohamaru… ¿Qué hacemos?" le pregunto Moegi, ella se estaba limpiando algunas lágrimas que se le escapaban.

"Eso está claro, buscar al responsable que hizo esto y hacerle pagar" Konohamaru con una car de seriedad pero por dentro estaba más que destrozado, la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos no tenía igual.

"Está bien" le contesto enseguida Moegi sacando un kunai de su bolsa ninja.

En ese momento de entre la neblina salió a gran velocidad un kunai con un papel bomba atado hacia Konohamaru, pero este se dio cuenta y lo esquivo con gran facilidad un segundo después salió otro kunai más pero este con dirección a Moegi, ella aún estaba algo distraída por lo que había pasado y al ver hacia adelante era demasiado tarde no lo podía esquivar pero de la nada salió una estrella ninja que logro desviar la trayectoria de este kunai pero la explosión de papel si alcanzo a lastimar a Moegi.

Esa estrella ninja no había sido lanzado por Konohamaru sino que fue lanzada por el mismo hokage, Naruto el cual estaba llegando a la zona.

"Que está pasando Konohamaru, tengo mucho pape… ¿Ese es Udon?" dijo Naruto sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo, no era la primera vez que veía a una persona muerta y menos a un compañero pero esto era demasiado.

"La verdad no lose pero pienso encontrar al que hizo esto y hacerlo pagar… no dejare que esto quede como si nada, Udon fue mi mejor amigo desde que éramos pequeños, él era como un hermano para mi" dijo con la cabeza abajo escapándoseles unas lágrimas por el enojo.

"No te preocupes, te prometo que esto no se quedara así, y tu Moegi estas bien" dijo Naruto viendo donde estaba Moegi.

Esta tenía algunas raspadas pero nada que la detuviera se estaba levantando quitándose el polvo pero esto no era nada con lo que sentía en esos momentos.

"Si estoy bien, lista para ir a luchar" dijo esto acercándose a sus compañero y al Hokage.

Lejos de la batalla se encontraban todos los chicos, estaban atónitos por lo que habían visto, Sarada, Boruto, Chouchou, Inoji y Shikadai no decían ni una palabra desde que vieron eso, Mitsuki fue el primero en decir algo.

"La verdad no me esperaba algo así, sabía que era algo grande pero ver a un maestro muerto… creo que nunca debimos ir" dijo con un tono de voz algo seco y su expresión no parecía ni seria, feliz, enojada o asustada.

"Mitsuki como no puedes estar asustado al menos un poco, vimos a un maestro muerto y no sabemos cómo están nuestros compañeros, tal vez debimos quedarnos y ayudar a Konohamaru sensei, aunque no fuera mucho no quiero que suceda lo mismo con nuestro maestro" digo Boruto con una expresión que cambiaba de asustado a enojo.

"Estas loco, si mataron a un maestro a nosotros como nos hubiera ido, piensa un poco Boruto" le grito Sarada al escuchar lo que decía.

"Sé que no somos los mejores ni mucho menos fuertes pero debemos acompañar y apoyar a nuestro maestro y a la sensei Moegi" respondió Boruto algo enojado.

"Sí que eres idiota verdad, parece como si quisieras suicidarte" dijo Sarada a Boruto mas que enojada se les escaparon unas lágrimas al pensar eso.

"Dejen de pelear son compañeros y no es momento adecuado además, debemos pensar en cómo ayudarlos lo más que podamos" grito Shikadai mirando a Sarada y a Boruto en especial.

"Exacto Shikadai tiene razón, debemos ayudar lo más que podamos" dijo Chouchou tratando de apoyar la idea de su compañero. "Tienes alguna idea Inoji" pregunto enseguida pero este no respondió.

Todos voltearon a ver a Inoji él estaba muy asustado, de ser que tenía más energía de ir de sus compañeros de grupo paso a ser totalmente lo contrario, estaba en shock por lo que había visto.

De regreso a donde estaba la lucha se encontraban Sakura y Shizune junto a un grupo de ninjas médicos curando las heridas de los que se encontraba n cerca, ya fueran si estuvieran luchando o personas que estaba en la zona. Los demás se encontraban peleando, aunque no sabina con que pues solo se veía a una sombra que pasaba demasiado rápido entre las nubes de polvo.

Este enemigo solo atacaba con armas ninjas no había utilizado ningún jutsu para atacar o defenderse solamente kunais y papeles bomba, eso sí era demasiado bueno con estas.

Naruto temiendo pasarse de poder y destruir más de la cuenta no utilizaba el chakra de Kurama o el modo sabio, simplemente trataba de encontrar al responsable del ataque junto a sus clones de sombra, pero por algunas razón aun no lo tenía, pareciera que fuera una simple sombra.

" _Maldición, si sigo así nunca poder capturarlo, pero utilizar el chakra de kurama aquí en la ciudad es muy arriesgado_ " pensó Naruto tratando de buscar una solución al problema.

"¡Naruto ten cuidado!" le grito Konohamaru pues un kunai iba directamente hacia Naruto, pero este lo esquivo fácilmente y con rapidez hizo un rasengan con dirección de donde venía el kunai.

No le dio a nada, Moegi y Konohamaru estaban de espaldas protegiéndose mutuamente tratando de cubrir todos sus puntos ciegos. Pero de repente una voz misteriosa se hizo escuchar de entre todo el ruido, era una voz que no habían escuchado antes o que al menos no recordaban haber escuchado.

"Si serán idiotas, que aun o entienden que no son competencia para mí, yo soy por decirlo de una manera amble ¡Su nuevo dios!" grito la voz. Todos tratando de buscar de donde venía esa voz para al menos verlo no encontraban un lugar de origen venia de todas partes.

"Quién diablos eres maldito" dijo Konohamaru enojado tratando de obtener alguna respuesta pero no obtuvo nada. "Vamos habla de nuevo, o acaso tienes miedo" pero siguió sin obtener alguna respuesta.

"Konohamaru cállate por ahora, lo detendremos, pero si dinos quien eres tu supuesto dios" dijo Naruto tratando de que el momento de pelea se tranquilizara.

"No lose Konohamaru Naruto dudo que nos diga algo" menciono Moegi algo asustada por lo que pasaba pero lista para seguir luchando.

"Como quieres que me calle, dime este basura mato a mi compañero y no dejare que se salga con la suya" contesto Konohamaru molesto por lo que pasaba.

"Konohamaru no le responda al hokage, sé que estas enojada y con justa razón pero si te empiezas a enojar no conseguiremos nada" dijo Sakura tratando de tranquilizar a Konohamaru

"Jajajaja y se hacen llamar compañeros, dudo que consigan hacer algo contra mí y menos como van ahora" hablo de nuevo esa voz misteriosa con un tono de superioridad y haciendo burla de lo que pasaba "Y si es que hablan de ese sujeto con lentes o ninja si es que se le puede llamar así a eso no se preocupen por el no sufrió mucho o al menos no lo note jajajajaja"

"Cállate de una buena vez maldito" esta vez grito Moegi, esto si le hizo enfadar mucho y más en como lo dijo. "Vuelves a mencionar algo de Udon y te las veras conmigo, no dejare que hables así de el"

Todos en ese momento de sorprendieron de ver a si a Moegi era la primera vez que la veían tan enfadada, de repente ella empezó a hacer unos sellos de manos y nadie sabía qué tipo de jutsu haría pues el orden de estos no conocían el resultado que daría.

"Oh veo que tal vez tengas algo más que mostrarme e pequeña, pues si tanta valentía tienes ven y demuéstralo" dijo la voz con un tono retador.

Moegi no se pudo contener corrió hacia adentro de la niebla en busca de esa persona.

"Nooo Moegi espera" grito Naruto al ver o que hacia Moegi.

Fin


End file.
